swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Update 20
The Galactic Civil War expands into space! With this update, you will now be able to participate in dynamic space battles and fight alongside or against Ace pilots including: Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and Boba Fett. Defend your capital ship or attack the opposing faction's capital ship in an epic space battle! Enjoy rewards like: new craftable ships, space components, and more! Tokens earned from the space battle can be used with new vendors located on Talus and Rori. New NPC duty missions are available from many of the space stations. Challenge the best NPC pilots in the galaxy. But, watch out! Some of these new missions may have an Ace pilot gunning for you! Smugglers and Medics have both received an Expertise update. GCW2 *Capital ships of either faction will now spawn in the space zones of Tatooine, Corellia, Naboo, Lok and Dantooine. *Each of the stations will come under attack every three hours. *Each zone will alternate between requiring the player to be Combatant or Special Forces. *Participation will be based on the player ship having killed at least one NPC ship or shot the enemy capital ship at least once. *Players cannot damage the components or the chassis of the capital ships and stations. Only another capital ship / station can cause chassis damage in the battles. *Players can cause shield and armor damage in addition to attacking other fighters. Players can support the fight by reducing the shield and armor from the opposing ship in addition to preventing opposing ships (player and NPC's) from attacking the friendly capital ship. *POIs for the space battle has been added to each system. *Added /spacebattlestatus command. The command can be used to get the time until the next space battle in the current system. You can get the time for other zones by adding the zone name after the command (for example /spacebattlestatus dantooine will give you the time until the next space battle in Dantooine space. *Players will be rewarded with tokens and GCW for participating in the battles. Winning the battle and participation in *Special forces battles will provide a bigger reward. *A Rebel space token vendor can now be found in the Rori Rebel Military Outpost. *An Imperial space token vendor can now be found in the Talus Imperial Military Outpost. *Both vendors will sell new craftable ships, ship deeds, components, and other items. *Ship schematics will cost 300 tokens while the ship deeds will cost 1000 tokens. *Ace pilot collections have been added. GCW *Invasion generals of both sides will now always use 64m ranged rifles. *The amount of GCW earned when a factional base is destroyed will be reduced for each extra player, if more than eight players are eligible for the reward. *For example if a group of players are destroying a base worth 2000 GCW points and there are 1-8 players eligible to receive the reward each will get the full 2000. If there's 10, each will get ((2000*8/10) = 1600. Space *You will no longer appear as a red dot to others during the grace period while loading into a space zone. If you are the one loading into the space zone, after you have loaded in, during the brief period before the grace period expires, you will not see others as red dots either. Everyone will go red dot at the same exact time when the grace period expires. *Damage taken by POBs in PvP has been reduced. **When hit by 100 pts of damage, Fighters take 50 pts in PvP. (50% reduction) **When hit by 100 pts of damage, a POB ship takes 25 points of damage. (50% * 50%) **When hit by 100 pts of damage, a gunship takes 12.5 points of damage. (50% * 25%) *Removed Imperial Lancer and Nebulon Frigate from Kessel Space. *Increased the size of the collision sphere on the JSF to match the Grievous Starship. *The Rihkxyrk Style 1, 2, 3, and 4 ships now use a cube collision instead of a sphere. *Changed the collision for the Ixiuyen ships to use a cube instead of a sphere. *Tier 7 Factional Duty missions are now available from Space Stations. *The tier 7 Duty Missions will spawn an Ace pilot during the boss rounds. *The T86 Shooting Star and the Kuat Engineering Systems TC-62 Engines should now appear correctly on the KSE Firespray. *High tier NPC Y-Wings should now correctly use their turrets. *The speed of the YE-4 gunship has been slightly increased. *Space ships have new loot drops including a shield, gun, engine, and reactor. Smuggler *Unlinked Feeling Lucky with Easy Money. *Scandal no longer requires Ploy as a prerequisite. *False Hope has been unlinked from Smooth Move. *Meager Fortune reduced to 1 box for 50 pts. *Wretched Fate reduced to 1 box for 50 pts. *Poor Prospect now grants 25/50 damage decrease. *Unlinked Idiot Proof Plan with Lined Pockets. *Illegal Pistol Modules have been renamed to Illegal Weapon Modules and now work with melee weapons. *Blaster at your Side is no longer linked to Pistol Whip. *Slight speed increase to Narrow Escape. *Spot a S*cker debuff cannot be removed. *Idiot Proof Plan now offers 3/6 % damage reduction. *Switcheroo now has added Critical Hit Reduction. *Reduced the action cost of Break the Deal. *Reduced the cooldown timer for Shoot First. *Increased the duration of Spot a S*cker by 4 seconds. *Stat modifiers will now increase up to 100. *Enhanced Precision changed to Enhanced Agility. *Enhanced Luck changed to Enhanced Strength. *Scoundrel set offers an action cost reduction based on the number of pieces worn. *Expertise reset with update. Medic *Unlinked Drag Corpse from Bacta Concentration. *Increased Doom chance to 20%. *Added Bacta Burst ability which is a separate AoE/HoT ability. *Increased the snare strength for Flurry. *Increased the snare duration for Flurry. *Reduced the action cost of Electrolyte Drain. *Poison Knuckle changed to an Acid DoT. *Carbine Accuracy changed to Weapon Accuracy, now works with pistols. *Deuterium Rounds now work with pistols. *Burst now works with pistols. *Enhance Precision, Agility, Strength moved to tier 2. *Enhanced Armor moved to tier 3 and is now linked to Increased Armor. *Unlinked all Medic buffs from the Field Survival Tree. *Modified hit/miss chance with Rheumatic Calamity. *Reckless Stimulation now recovers more action and drains less health. *Reduced action cost of Serotonin Purge. *Reduced the action cost of Serotonin Boost. *Reduced the action cost of Rez abilities. *Stat modifiers will now increase up to 100. *Energy Armor and Kinetic Armor changed to innate armor. *Expertise reset with update. Spy *You should no longer appear to be snared when using Razor Slash or Ambush while using a 1-H, Unarmed, or Polearm weapon. Misc *The pilot will now take you to the HK47 instance even if you haven't completed the quest line. Category:Updates Category:GCW2 Update